The Secret in the Woods
by EtherealDeity
Summary: King Renato simply wanted an alliance with King Giotto, King of the Fairies. He didn't want to argue with neighboring kingdoms, an irresponsible Fairy Prince with a brother complex to run around his kingdom wildly, and he certainly didn't want his own associates to get wrapped up in whatever new & exciting thrills these Fairies brought with them...yet he got exactly that. CANCELLED
1. The Arrival

Hello all! I'm back at it again with another story...enjoy! Don't forget to review and follow for more! (●⌒∇⌒●)

* * *

 _Once upon a time, fairies and humans lived commonly in one kingdom among one another. The kingdom of "Rainboria ***** ," ruled by King Timoteo. They came to see that other than wings, lifespans, and few "minor" things- the two species weren't all that different. However, over time, humans came to see the fairies as greater than themselves. Fairies were ostracized from humans, albeit out of respect. The fairies could not understand the humans' new found manner, and thus fled to the deepest of woods and created their own kingdom- The Kingdom of Vongola. _

* * *

_***** Rainboria pronuciation: Rain-boar-e-ah_

* * *

"Unbe-fucking-lievable. You all are _honestly_ unbelievable."

"I-I'm so sorry Renato-sama! Please forgive us, this won't happen ag-"

"Oh, I _know_ it won't happen again. The three of you are on a year suspension from leaving the kingdom. Starting as soon as we get back."

"Eh?! Why do I have the same punishment as these two numb-skulls!?"

"I believe the real wonder is why you're so boldly questioning the sentence of your king, who, might I remind you, has just graciously saved you. And it's because those _numb-skulls_ are under your authority and you're under mine and I say a Year. Suspension."

"But I-"

" _ **Lal**_."

"..."

"...I understand Renato-sama...I apologize for the disappointment on my behalf."

A moment of silence passed as the carriage continued down the path, leaving the foreign kingdom in the distance. The two horses that pulled the passengers trotted steadily along, only once in a while snorting or neighing briefly.

A long and _very_ informal sigh came from the mighty King Renato.

The three other members in the carriage all looked at him curiously, it was rare to see him so casually drop his kingly persona, Renato-sama, and become Reborn. They were, of course, alike in appearance, status and manner. However, Reborn was 0.5% more merciful than Renato-sama. It was minuscule, but that 0.5 could very well save one's life.

" _Fine_." He pointed to the one sitting intentionally the furthest from him, hanging his head of purple hair lowly in shame. "You. Skull. Idiot. Since this was _your_ mess, you can have the one year suspension. And as a mere soldier, I expect you to be at Lal's every beck and call. Is that clear?"

The question wasn't really a question, it was more like he'd said "That had better be clear." But nonetheless, Skull nodded up and down rapidly, holding back tears from being in awe of the merciful Reborn.

"Other idiot," Reborn continued. "Colonnello. I still don't completely understand how you became unable to solve this problem yourself and frankly I don't care much. All I _do_ understand however, is that your actions, or rather lack thereof, caused two more higher-ups to leave their posts to save your sorry asses from execution. 5 month suspension, with the exception of the event of war. You are the Co-General of my army after all, in case you'd forgotten between all your dumbassery."

"T-thank your Highness." The blond muttered while avoiding the glare that Lal, the Army General, was giving him.

Reborn turned to look Lal in the eyes, then squinted his. "Lal, Lal, Lal. I honestly hoped I could expect better from _you_ at least. A circus is no good if even the ring master is mad as well, you know."

Lal didn't reply and seemed to grit her teeth together and clench her fists on her knees.

"Relax, I'm upset but it's you three's collective fault. The blame can't be put on one person. Colonnello sent for you and due to the language barrier they thought you were _also_ trying to assassinate their prince. If I'd been in the same position, I would have ordered that your king come and own up to his underling's mistakes as well. The king was just doing what that situation had forced him to do. No punishment for you Lal, except you'll still be stuck with these two and that's punishment enough."

Lal's eyes widened and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you Renato-sama! I'll destroy any kingdom for you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Renato turned around to speak through the little window that his back was facing. "Driver, are we nearing the kingdom?" Renato-sama asked the one controlling the Royal Carriage.

"Yes, your Highness. The castle is in sight and we shall approach the gates in another 40 minutes at this speed." The old man responded.

"Hm...make that fifteen minutes. I have urgent business that needs to be attended to." Renato-sama ordered, knowing that the smooth carriage ride would become bumpy and unpleasant soon.

"Eh?" Colonnello spoke up. "What urgent business?" He asked, only to be smacked in the head by Lal and called an "idiot."

Suddenly the air in the carriage became unbreathable. The two idiots of the carriage began coughing viciously while Lal only watched the deadly and ominous aura flow out of King Renato.

"Oh?" His voice was laced with venom, hate, and worst of all... _sarcasm_. "Jeez I _do_ indeed wonder what "urgent business" it is that I must attend to today. Wait...is it possible that _today_ was the day I was to host the first meeting with the King of the Fairies in hundreds of years? Maybe that's it. Just _maybe_."

And just when Colonnello and Skull were sure they were going to die, the aura retreated with an annoyed huff from their King.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me?! That's today?" Colonnello stopped and thought back to when he was first told that the meeting would happen. Mammon, the court wizard, had managed to contact the Fairy Kingdom and establish an agreement to meet.

"Yes, Colonnello. At least it _was_ today. Personally, I'd be pissed if I traveled a whole week for a meeting only to be met with a King-less castle." Renato put his chin in his hand and stared thoughtfully out the window. He began to recognize the scenery, which meant that they were nearing the town, soon to reach the castle as well.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"You mean to say that King Renato has left the kingdom due to important matters in another?" A voice that reeked authority asked.

"Yes, your Majesty. However, we would be more than grateful to entertain you until his return- which I assure you shall be less than an hour's wait." Luce, Renato's Royal Advisor, suggested. Of all times for there to be a screw up, of course it had to happen now!

"If it wouldn't trouble you too much, I'd like to retire to my quarters until his arrival."

"Of course, your room has been made to what we believe will be your liking and is ready for you now." Luce said, but then raised her eyebrows in realization. "Excuse me, but what of your family? Will they also be heading to their rooms? If so, then I'd like to personally escort them as well."

"Ah, you mean my children. I believe they both opted to go out and explore the town together." The voice said.

"I see, then there's no problem. Now, please follow me, King Giotto of Vongola."

"Indeed." King Giotto agreed, his eyes momentarily flickering like fire.


	2. Hiding in Plain Sight

Hello all! Just a few heads up for this chapter: I made Tsuna a little bit like how Yamamoto is...often carefree but can be deathly serious. I also gave him a sibling-complex, and as of now it's all about his darling little brother- Fuuta-kun!

 _Older &Taller!Tsuna Younger!Fuuta_

* * *

An old man walked leisurely through the Kingdom of Rainboria, hand in hand with a little girl who couldn't be any older than 10.

"Oniichan...?"

"..."

"Oniichan?"

"..."

"Oniichan!"

"E-eh? Sorry I was spacing out, what is it?"

The old man frowned, or pouted more like. A very childlike voice came out of his mouth. "No you weren't Oniichan, you were scanning the area or something for danger weren't you? Weren't you?"

The little girl sighed and dropped the old man's hand, and put hers behind her head in a relaxed manner. "I'm sorry Fuuta, but you've got to remember that this is a new kingdom with a new species that we haven't encountered before. Not to mention that we're princes. As your older brother, I _need_ to be on the lookout for danger."

"Well you could've started with disguising me as something other than a vulnerable old man." The elder said tiredly. "My- er, _his_ joints are aching. Tsuna-nii, can we head back to the castle already? I'm exhausted."

"Aww, my poor Fuuta-kun! Of course, let's go back already!" The 'little girl' jumped up and hugged the old man around his neck.

"Ah! Tsuna-nii you're choking this geezer!" Fuuta flailed around, but only stopped when he heard gasps and shouts from a crowd that was forming near the street.

Tsuna, or the little girl, let go of his little brother and watched in wonder. "What's that...? Let's go and see, Fuuta-kun."

The two held hands once more and walked towards the crowd and were able to make out voices.

"It's the king..."

"He left so suddenly, but now he's back!"

"King Renato-sama! I love you!"

Tsuna and Fuuta watched in bewilderment as the crowd grew larger and noisier. They shouted proposals, words of encouragement, and expressed gratefulness as the gold carriage drew closer.

"Hey, Tsuna-nii? 'King Renato' is the one who's attempting to form an alliance with our kingdom right?" Fuuta asked, still having the appearance of an old man.

"That's correct...I think a test of character is in order, don't you Fuuta?"

"Hmm I don't really-Wah!"

Tsuna suddenly pulled Fuuta behind him as he pushed through the crowd and made it to the street.

The horses reared and went up on their back legs, stopping suddenly as there was an old man and little girl blocking the road.

"What the-" The carriage driver began as he looked around the horses' heads and saw some strangers in the street, and thus, in the king's way.

"Excuse me citizens, but I'll have to ask you to please clear the way for King Renato." He politely asked, but was a bit shocked when they didn't move.

"Oni-" Fuuta tried to begin but was cut off.

"Please mister!" A surprisingly high-pitched female and childlike voice came out of 'Tsuna's' mouth. "Please help my grandfather get to the castle! He has to get there immediately but he can't walk much further..." The little girl pouted and put on sparkly eyes that were fit for a newborn kitten.

"I apologize but I-"

" _Let them in._ " Tsuna heard a low and deep voice order to the driver. Even through the loud crowd, the voice was very distinct.

The driver cleared his throat, and spoke up louder. Likely so that the crowd could hear the King's act of good will.

"The great and mighty Renato-sama shall allow these two citizens to enter the castle through the Royal Carriage!" He announced and Tsuna felt Fuuta flinch as the crowd absolutely lost it. They cheered so loudly you'd think _they_ were they one's getting a ride.

" _Animals..._ " Fuuta whispered as he hobbled over to the carriage's door. The gold door was pushed open from the inside and a black haired man presented his hand for Fuuta to use for assistance in entering it. If it was possible, the crowd seemed to get even louder at the sight of him.

The only things he wore that gave any indication of his title were the black and gold robe that was tied around his neck, and a beautiful golden crown. Other than that, he simply wore a black suit with a gold colored collar shirt underneath.

The King helped Fuuta into the carriage, whilst saying "Welcome aboard." with a slight smirk.

Fuuta only nodded, knowing that he could not yet properly disguise his voice.

While Renato-sama helped the old man sit down, Tsuna hopped into the carriage with much more ease, having a younger body after all.

"Be well people of Rainboria!" The driver shouted dramatically as the horses reared again and then took off, once more heading to the castle in a hurry.

* * *

Tsuna sat down between King Renato and Fuuta. He looked to his left and decided to play up the childishness.

"Old man, you're really good looking!" He shouted, as children often don't understand "inside voices."

The blond man across from him and the purple haired man across from Fuuta began to snicker, likely at the "old man" bit.

"Oh? Thank you very much young lady. I don't believe we've met?" Renato said, implying that he wanted to know the little girl's name.

"Nope! But I know who you are!" Tusna beamed, purposefully not giving his name. Mainly because he didn't want to have to think of a fake one.

"Is that so..." Renato-sama's eyes drifted up, past the little girl's head to look at her grandfather who was now sleeping peacefully. Then back down to Tsuna. "Do you, by chance, know what business your grandfather has at the castle? If so, then I can direct you to the right location."

"Hmm, nope I don't know. He didn't mention it to me." Tsuna said in the girl's voice, putting his index finger on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

 _I don't know if Father will want to have an alliance with someone so oblivious. I've really got this in the bag here._ Tsuna thought.

"You know, you must not lie very often. You're very bad at it." The woman who was across from King Renato said dully.

 _Or not._ Tsuna also thought.

"Yeah, you're cute an' all but that lie was poorly executed. I'm honestly unsure if that's even your grandfather or just an old man you grabbed off the street." The blonde man said in agreement while the one with purple hair just looked at the woman and man confusedly. He must be the dumb one of the group.

"Ah, that's true. I don't lie very often. I'm a very good child I'll have you know." Tsuna said with a smile and wink to the woman, who shivered in response. "But what if I'm an assassin? You'd let me sit here so casually next to your King?" Tsuna asked, pointing to Renato who was yet to comment on the matter at hand. Instead he stared out the window near him with disinterest.

"I doubt you could even get a scrape on the mighty-" The one with purple hair began but was cut off by the other three adults in the carriage.

"Shut up Skull!" They yelled at him, much to his surprise and he went back to sulking.

The blonde one continued for him. "Tsk, he's right though. This kingdom will go to ruin the day Renato lets an assassin, of all things, get him. Besides, that's a lie too. You're not an assassin either. You're just a bad liar."

Tsuna flushed out of embarrassment. These people were better than he thought.

The driver spoke aloud and said: "We'll reach the castle gates in 5 minutes, your Majesty." He didn't expect a reply and accordingly didn't receive one, but Renato did nod to himself as he looked out of the window.

"And that's where we'll be dropping you off. That is, if you don't provide a sufficient reason for entering the castle." The woman said firmly.

"Does it have to be the truth?"

She glared at the little girl as if she was ready to throw her out herself.

"Geez you guys ask for a lot. At least tell me your names first."

That seemed to pique the man and woman's interest.

The blonde man's eyes narrowed. "I'm Colonnello, that's Lal-san," He pointed to the woman beside him and then to the man. "and that idiot is Skull. However...if you were a citizen then you'd already know Lal-san and myself as we make weekly addresses to the public."

Then all eyes, besides Fuuta's as he was still asleep, were suspiciously on Tsuna.

"I- um...I'm new here...?" It was said as a question more than anything.

"Odd, that's not a lie." Renato-sama admitted, finally speaking up. "When did you arrive?"

"Today..." Tsuna said truthfully, though a bit unsure as he didn't want them to pry about why he was here.

"Why did you come here?"

 _Well so much for them not prying._ Tsuna thought annoyingly.

"Um...that's a secret. But you have to believe me when I say that I have business at the castle!"

"Now _that's_ a lie." Colonnello and Lal said at the same time.

"Eh?! N-No it's not! Well, I guess I don't technically have _business_ per se...but I am supposed to be there!"

"Hmm..." The two stared at the little girl. "Rejected." They said and put their arms in an 'X' comically. "We'll drop you off at the gates after all!"

"B-but my grandfather! He struggles to walk..." Tsuna folded his hands together in a begging position and turned to Renato-sama. "Are you going to make us walk all the way back to town?!"

"We've arrived Renato-sama. I shall come open the door for our guests." The driver said as the carriage slowed, having been listening in.

King Renato sighed. "Of course not. I'll send a carriage back out to take you there. And that's the last I want to hear of it."

"But I-"

" _ **It's already been settled.**_ " Renato said in a commanding voice and Tsuna's sudden flinch didn't go unnoticed.

However instead of crying or sitting and looking stunned, the little girl began to smile and giggle uncontrollably.

"That's good, this is all very good to find out." Tsuna said as the door was opened for him and Fuuta.

"C'mon grandpa wakey wakey." He shook the old man lightly and watched as his eyes opened slowly.

"Ah...who are you?" Fuuta said groggily, not remembering that he and Tsuna were disguised.

Colonnello gasped dramatically. "Sh-She did kidnap him!"

This time Tsuna laughed whole-heartedly as the driver helped the old man out of the carriage.

He then turned to face Renato, who could swear he saw an orange flicker in her eyes. "Don't worry about sending another carriage, I'll be seeing you again soon enough- King Renato of Rainboria. Ciao!" And the little girl then hopped out of the carriage and grabbed Fuuta's hand, fleeing with him into the surrounding woods.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Aren't those the cursed woods?"_ The four people thought as the carriage continued to the castle's main door.

* * *

"King Giotto, you have my deepest apologies for my absence upon your arrival." King Renato bowed formally. He'd sent for a maid to bring his guest to one of the castle's many casual living-room type settings.

"It's of no concern- it allowed me to replenish my energy, thanks to your wonderful advisor. Besides, it is nice to finally have the pleasure to meet you, King Renato." Giotto said and also bowed.

After they exchanged formalities, Renato voiced his questions for Giotto.

"Oh? I was under the impression that you were arriving with your two children and your advisor."

"Yes, my advisor will be here tomorrow as his commute was briefly interrupted. My two sons are currently in the town, witnessing humans first hand. Will either of those be a problem?"

"No, not at all. Would you like to begin business tomorrow morning then?" Renato asked, figuring he'd feel better with one more companion on his side.

"I would prefer such, if it's no trouble." Giotto agreed. He was also still quite tired. Being stuck in a carriage for nearly a whole week with Tsuna and Fuuta together...you loose some years off your life.

"Trust me, it's no trouble at all." Renato responded and the conversation seemed to be finished, but neither moved.

Renato took notice of the man's oddly spiky blond hair, his slightly pointed ears, and how he wore clothing that he himself might wear. He especially noticed the lack of...wings. He looked practically human!

Giotto appeared to have read his mind and began chuckling. "Surely you weren't expecting me to come here with long blue hair, wearing leaves for clothes, and preaching about keeping the earth clean while pixie dust floats around me?"

"The mind does wander when it comes to things it doesn't know much about."

"Shall I tell you then? This meeting after all is making its own history."

"I'd be honored, Giotto-san."

* * *

 _Giotto told Renato all about his kingdom, the Kingdom of Vongola. He spoke of the past, when famine and child mortality were at an all time high due to the spread of a highly contagious disease. The disease would first infect one's wings and cause the usually clear and vibrant wings to brown and rot until it spread to the host body. Then, the disease had no more use for the wings, as they'd served their purpose, and they'd fall off, which ultimately would lead to the death of the fairy. Crime was high as desperation grew larger and larger, even riots against the royal family and nobles._

"Did that include you?" Renato briefly interrupted to ask.

"Yes, I had just become King at the time due to the murder of my father. I was already married and my wife had already given birth to my oldest son. I didn't bear any ill will towards those who rioted against us. It was more proactive than anything the royalty was doing. But my wife...I was foolish and she became pregnant again...however-"

 _When Giotto's second son, Fuuta Vongola was born- everything changed. It had been as if God himself had put all the miracles the fairy folk ever needed into that one boy. Merely an hour after his birth, Knuckle, a prestigious doctor and priest, came rushing into the room saying that they'd found a sure-fire cure to to the disease, as well as a nutritious fruit that grows quickly and plentifully. The riots ceased, people were healed, and the kingdom was rebuilt even better than before. It currently resides in the same state, a comfortable and beautiful place for any species._

"-With my wife pregnant again." Giotto laughed a bit. "She's actually due sometime this week."

"Am I keeping you from her then?" Renato didn't want their relationship to be based off of 'made you miss your child's birth.'

"No, not at all. She actually insisted that I go on to better the kingdom and to bring her sons with me as well. Especially the oldest, he's such a dotting older brother he'd be holding the new baby before the doctor. He's already convinced that Fuuta is a god who has come to bless us all. Silly, isn't he?" Giotto scratched the back of his head, thinking about Tsuna's antics.

"Fuuta?" Renato asked as he sipped some coffee that he'd asked a maid to bring him.

"Ah, sorry. That's the name of my youngest- well soon to be second youngest. The oldest is Tsunayoshi."

"So it's Fuuta and Tsunayoshi Vongola?" Renato-sama concluded.

"Yes, he doesn't know it yet but my wife plans to let Tsuna name the oncoming child." Giotto smiled wistfully, knowing that Tsuna will probably freak out, throw up twice, and then come up with a wonderful name- just like he did for Fuuta.

Renato chuckled at the thought. This Tsunayoshi was none too princely. He didn't seem to posses the same suave as his father.

"Well then, I'd like to invite you, Tsunayoshi-sama, and Fuuta-sama to a feast with my associates and myself tonight in your honor." Renato offered.

"That'd be wonderful." Giotto agreed with a smile. "Would you like to hear more about my people?"

"Well, I would love to. However there are some nosy people eavesdropping at the door that don't have your or my permission to listen in." Renato said and turned to glare at the slight crack in the door and heard several 'Eeps!'.

"May I meet them? I myself haven't met many humans." Giotto requested politely. After he'd arrived in his carriage, the advisor named Luce and her apprentice advisor, Hayato Gokudera, had greeted him. He'd also met a maid Kyoko, who brought him to the King.

"Very well then." Renato gestured towards the door. "Oi, you three. Come introduce yourselves to our guest."

The door opened wider and the apprentice advisor Hayato, the maid Kyoko, and one fellow who Giotto didn't know, entered the room shyly.

The one known as Hayato grabbed the other boy's neck and both of them bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle while Kyoko bowed lightly of her own accord. Hayato seemed to speak for the three of them.

"W-W-We apologize greatly your mighty kinglyness Giotto-sama! I saw _this_ idiot," Hayato motioned towards the black haired man who chuckled light-heartedly. "-spying on you two and Kyoko-san and I were only trying to stop him."

"But Hayato-chan, you two were listening as well..." The man complained.

"Ah! I told you not to call me that you stupid knight!" Hayato said, looking ready to kill his...acquaintance?

"But I also told you to just call me Kyoko, Hayato-san." Kyoko put her finger on her lip, certainly recalling saying that.

Renato and Giotto watched the trio's bickering briefly, with Giotto watching in amusement, but Renato-sama, in annoyance.

King Renato cleared his throat loudly, stopping the silly conversation.

"Hello again Kyoko-san, Hayato-san." Giotto-sama greeted the two he knew, but turned to question the one he didn't. "Young man, we're yet to met. I am King Giotto from Vongola Kingdom, the Kingdom of the Fairies."

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto the Knight, but just Takeshi is fine! Nice to meet ya'!" Takeshi said with a broad smile.

King Giotto only smiled back.

"Renato-sama," Hayato addressed his king. "Shall I have the chefs begin preparing for the feast?"

"Yes, right away." He responded quickly, then looked at Giotto-sama. "Would you like me to send a messenger to fetch your sons?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll contact Prince Tsunayoshi myself." King Giotto assured him, and closed his eyes while the air around him began to glow. Those in the room watched as small specks of some sort of golden powder appeared around Giotto-sama as gravity seemed to reverse around him-causing his hair and loose jacket to flow upwards.

He mumbled some strange sounding things ***** under his breath, before the specks disappeared and the glow died down. His eyes then opened and he stood up.

"The princes are on their way. Well, I'll show myself to my room then. Please send someone for me when all is said and done." And with that Giotto-sama walked out, leaving two men with their jaws dropped, one girl with a confused smile, and an impressed smirking King.

* * *

 ***** _Fairies speak Fareian ; Fareian_ _pronunciation: Fa-ree-en or Fairy-in_

* * *

"Tsuna-nii, it was cool and all of you to run away into the forest-" Fuuta began.

"Oh-ho? Fuuta-kun thinks I'm cool huh? Kya! Don't embarrass me so much!" Tsuna cut him off, misinterpreting where the conversation was going.

"-but you've definitely gotten us lost." Fuuta finished, happy to admit what had to be said before they were pulled any further into the woods.

"No, see Fuuta-kun, your Oniichan is just taking his time returning to the castle. He'd never get you lost!" Tsuna blatantly lied, considering the fact that they were most definitely lost.

"Then I suppose he's also taking his time in remembering how to reverse this spell of disguise?" Fuuta asked, upset about still being an old man.

Tsuna on the other hand, jumped as he felt like someone had just dropped a weight (i.e. _guilt_ ) on his head.

"W-Well I was able to ease the pain right Fuu-kun? Right?!" Tsuna insisted, looking a little odd seeings as to how he was also still a little girl now pleading to an old man.

"That's true...I guess you aren't _too_ bad of an Oniichan." Fuuta stopped to sigh, wondering why _he_ was the one comforting his _older_ brother. He also sighed at that _horrid_ nickname.

"See! Have a little faith in me, I think I've almost found the flaw in this spell."

"What spell?" Fuuta asked, tilting his head with confusion.

"You didn't notice? Hm, your magic is still quite weak so it's understandable I suppose. But don't worry! You don't need to be strong Fuu-kun, your Oniichan will protect you!" The little girl beamed at him and ""Fuu-kun"" could swear he saw shimmering stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Please just wipe that look off that poor little girl's face and tell me about the spell." Fuuta asked, practically begging.

"Very well then, Fuuta-chan." The little girl's face became confident. "You see, someone quite powerful has placed a spell on the woods surrounding the castle- so let's assume it's for defense purposes. To one who isn't as deep in the forest as us, we appear to be walking in place. It's all a trick on the mind, as far as your body is concerned, if your legs are going up and down you must be advancing and it frankly doesn't care much if you're not. This spell is also quite well done, I must admit. It was likely the same person who somehow managed to contact Father in a way that only fairies-." Tsuna finished his thoughtful rant abruptly. The air around him began to glow and the little girl's long purple hair began to float towards the sky, while Tsuna's eyes dulled out.

 _It's a message, I wonder who from...?_ Fuuta thought to himself as he patiently waited for Tsuna to finish. He caught some of the _Fareian_ words that he mumbled quietly. " _Feast...King?...Soon...Alright, we'll be back in a flash._ " And then it was over.

"Who was that?" Fuuta asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Father, there's going to be a feast in his honor soon and we're expected to be there. He says it would be a good time for us to develop a stable relationship with powerful humans." Tsuna said as he pushed his hair down some, a few hairs were still sticking up from their past experience.

"You mean for _you_ to develop better relations." Fuuta frowned deeply. "He doesn't care much what I do, I'm not the one who's going to be the next King. Father only makes sure that I don't ruin either of your reputations."

Tsuna gasped dramatically. "That's not true at all!" He resisted stomping his foot childishly. "Father loves us all the same, and if he loves anyone the most- it'd be you!" Tsuna went closer to the old man, so that he was at his feet ad looked up at him directly in the eyes. That would be the only give away in the disguise, so it's actually lucky that he went to sleep earlier. His eyes were still young and lively. "I, more than anyone, know that Father struggles to express all of his love for his children _to_ his children. But I promise you- that love is there."

Fuuta watched as Tsuna's eyes flickered in the way that they did when he told the honest to goodness truth.

Sighing, he gave in and blushed a bit at hearing how much his father loved him. "Fine, just _please_ get us out of here and to the castle so we can eat."

Tsuna's face beamed with joy. "Hooray! My cute Fuu-kun is back! And the solution to leaving is simple. This is designed so that _humans_ and _humans_ and _more humans_ can't get out. So all we have to do...is fly."

"Fly?" Fuuta still couldn't properly utilize his wings, and he wasn't even sure if this body could endure such physical work.

"Fly!" Tsuna yelled, causing nearby birds to leave their trees, seeking peace elsewhere- and turned his back to Fuuta.

"But how are we going to-!" The question was cut short as Fuuta watched the upper back of the little girl's lavender dress be shredded apart by clear, yet razor sharp wings that were much too big for her. The next thing he knew, the mini prince's hand was scooped up and he felt his feet quickly leave the ground.

Had one been looking into the woods from a distance, they would've thought they were going insane. Either that or a flying little girl _did_ in fact just burst out of the cursed woods with a screaming old man in tow. You take your pick.

* * *

It wasn't _awkward_ , per se...but it certainly wasn't the most thrilling place to be on Earth. A feast fit for _two_ kings, yet everyone was too busy choking on the silence to properly enjoy the food.

Giotto had now met the following: Luce the Royal Advisor, Hayato the Royal Advisor in training, Lal-san the Rainboria Army General, Colonnello the Rainboria Army Co-General, Takeshi the Commander of the Knights, Kyoko the Maid, and Ryohei the "Extreme" Butler. King Giotto sat at one head of the table while King Renato sat at the other. Both of the spaces on Giotto-sama's left and right were unoccupied- soon to be taken by his sons. Yet even then, the table was 4 by 1, so there would be one seat left available.

"Are we expecting someone else?" King Giotto voiced his concern.

The quiet banter between Lal-san and Colonnello and between Hayato and Takeshi ceased and Renato took that time to answer. Kyoko and Ryohei, who'd been on stand by in a corner, also somehow became even quieter than before.

"Yes, the one who managed to contact you. The process exhausted him completely and he's yet to recover." Renato-sama said, expressing his own pinch of concern in his facial expression.

"Is that so...I do hope he is able to overcome his illness." Giotto-sama displayed pity in his face, more than anything else.

Renato raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh you do? That's interesting, as I never mentioned how he'd contracted an illne-." Renato's snarky statement was cut short as a loud crashing sound was heard from outside of the elegant dining room.

"What the hell was that?!" Hayato exclaimed, only to receive a "Hayato/Haya-chan _language._ " from Luce and Takeshi.

There were more crashes, distinctly sounds of a struggle that was rapidly reaching the room of the feast.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" , "Oniichan get him off of me!" , and "How dare you try to interrupt the King's feast you peasants!"

Giotto internally sighed heavily. _Very heavily._

Meanwhile, Renato-sama already had one hand on the gun underneath the table at his spot.

Suddenly the door burst open and the guards could be seen attempting to arrest...a heavily panting old man and a little girl with a tattered dress and messy hair.

Lal-san and Colonnello shot up with Colonnello gasping dramatically and extremely unprofessionally. Speaking of extreme, Ryohei was now standing in front of Kyoko, blocking her, even though she was on her toes to see over his shoulders.

"You two are the weird hitch-hikers from before in the town!" Lal-san said whilst pointing an accusing finger at the two who'd stopped struggling and now seemed to become _incredibly_ nervous. "Do you want them out of here Renato-sama?"

"No, wait just a-" Renato was cut off _again._ This was _not_ going to become a habit of others.

"I must apologize, it seems my children have troubled you greatly." King Giotto stood and bowed in Renato-sama's direction.

The thought "Eh?" traveled around the room..and then it erupted.

"B-But I thought you had _sons._ A-And that guy is way older than you!" Takeshi shouted his confusion aloud.

"You idiot! Maybe Fairies are born old and grow young- as for the other one...maybe he _is_ a boy..." Hayato theorized, and then began to deeply contemplate his own statement.

"No," Giotto tried to find a way to explain clearly to the humans who likely hadn't encountered something like this before. "They're only...they're not...Well I'll just do this..." And then all eyes were on Giotto as he took one hand and waved it around the air gently. The golden specks appeared once more and soon his entire hand was covered in it as if it he was mixing an invisible golden pot with his hand. He mumbled something that sounded like a completely different language and opened his once closed eyes and looked back and forth between his two idiotic sons. With the flick of his wrist in their direction, the golden specks followed the path to them and the room became engulfed in a white smoke.

" _Tsunayoshi Primo Vongola_ ," Giotto-sama gritted out angrily in the human's language to show that he still posed no threat. "I _do_ believe that the way to remove a disguise is _significantly_ easier than putting one on. That would be _why_ I taught it to you all those years ago." Giotto unconsciously gripped the wooden table so tightly that it was cracking underneath the pressure.

Tsuna coughed, the smoke still was yet to clear out. "Y-Yeah I think you probably did tell me something like that once."

"Yet you didn't remember it."

"It was a long time ago Father!" Tsuna insisted, still coughing as well as everybody else in the room except for the one who did it.

Kyoko then had a brilliant idea, and asked Ryohei for his help with it. He agreed and they both walked over to the windows, still coughing, and opened it. The smoke seeped out the windows and into the night, clearing the room.

Gasps came from everywhere, and Renato-sama himself struggled to hold his surprise in.

There, where an old man and little girl had once been standing was a boy of about 8 and an older male who was between 18 and 20. The man also looked exactly like King Giotto, save for his brown instead of blond hair.

Yet it wasn't the young man's face that everyone was so entranced by at the moment. Nor was it his shirtless top half that looked as if artisans had hand crafted him themselves, and not even the tight silk pants that appeared to have been taken straight from the silk worm...but it was the wings. They expanded far past his shoulders and though they appeared clear, looking through them, the space behind was foggy and blurred. The outer rims of the wings were a faint orange which matched well with the bright and glowing eyes of _the_ Tsunayoshi Vongola.

"What?" Said man tilted his head to the side with confusion. "Is there food on my face?"

* * *

More to come! Please let me know what you thought about it and any spelling errors. Thank you for reading! (◠︿◠✿)

(P.S. I want to mention that Giotto's wife is Nana/Mama...I don't personally ship this at all but I still wanted her to be Tsuna and Fuuta's mother. There most likely won't be any sort of lovey-dovey scenes between she and Giotto so please don't look forward to that (¤﹏¤) )


	3. Exploration

Please don't expect updates to come out nearly as fast as they are...my summer break is winding down quickly so I'm grinding out chapters quickly for now. Enjoy and leave reviews!

Warning this chapter includes: _Intoxication and swearing_

* * *

The whole room stared at Tsunayoshi's beautiful wings in wonder. Even Fuuta. He was yet to figure out how to properly utilize his wings, and thus could only watch others with envy. However, Giotto was not amused.

"Tsunayoshi, please put those away and hurry to your seat. You two are being disruptive." He requested, and sat down himself.

"Ehhh? But they're so cool Giotto-sama!" Takeshi expressed, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Hayato.

"Shush ya' stupid knight! He wasn't talking to you!"

"But Haya-chan, you have to admit, they're pretty sweet." Takeshi confessed.

"T-That may be so, but...just shut up!" Hayato insisted.

Renato-sama decided that things hadn't been about him enough recently and brought the attention back to him. "Kyoko-san, thank you for you and your brothers' quick thinking." He gave a slight nod in the her direction, while she slightly bowed back. "And Prince Tsunayoshi, Prince Fuuta- it's a pleasure to finally meet you. We'd all be very grateful if you'd join our dinner now."

Tsuna had been watching everyone talk _to_ him and _about_ him for some time now and concluded that it would be best if he put his wings down and joined the table at the seats near his father. His angry father.

He breathed in slowly, and willed his wings away. They wrapped around his shirtless body and formed a tight cloth wrap around his upper portion. The shirt resembled common attire for young fairy princes, complete with many random (i.e. tacky) golden bits and pieces and a Vongola pin to top it all off. In reality, Tsuna could make his wings form just about any kind of shirt but he recognized that this was more than likely what his father wanted him to be wearing.

Everyone seemed to be in awe again, but snapped out of it faster this time.

Tsuna turned to Fuuta and waved his hand around, similarly to how his father had done before. He cast the spell and Fuuta's wings sprung out of him, with Tsuna then quickly turning them into a similar shirt as his.

"Come along Fuuta-kun, let's take out seats as we've been instructed to." Tsuna said happily, using that as an excuse to hold Fuuta's hand. He had his brother sit on one side of Giotto, while he sat on the other.

* * *

A soft knock was heard upon large double doors with their own hallway. "Renato-sama, breakfast is ready to be served. Your personal meal shall be awaiting you in your study down the hall." The maid, Hana, bowed and turned to take her exit, but not without hearing the "Thank you."

Within the room, King Renato sighed as he recalled the events from last night's dinner. In which Prince Tsunayoshi had kept insisting that everyone (save for Fuuta of course), drink ***** heavily with him. The two kings themselves had even become a bit too "undone" for their first meeting. Eventually, Kyoko had to lie and claim that there wasn't any more alcohol, for the sake of her higher ups who were reaching "angry drunk" (i.e. Hayato and Lal-san).

Renato rubbed his temples a bit, wondering if the Prince had used some sort of persuasion spell to convince everyone to get...well let's face it- _hammered_.

 _Speaking of spells..._ Renato thought. _There seems to be more to Fairies than I originally thought to give them credit for. With an unknown amount of powers, it's no wonder that early humans began to fear them as gods._

Convincing himself that he had to eat now and think later, Renato straightened his tie and exited his room.

 _I wonder how Mammon is doing?_

* * *

 ***** _I have the drinking age for Rainboria and Vongola at 18 years._

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-sama, p-please get up...your father is calling for you at the breakfast table. And I'm no Fairy but shouldn't you sleep with them tucked away? Instead of laying on them like that?" Kyoko-chan inquired, watching the man awaken from his sleep slowly. He was laying on his side, shirtless with one wing crumbled under his body. "Also...I do believe that Fuuta-sama was given a different room than you, and yet.."

Fuuta slept soundly, wrapped in Tsuna's embrace- with his face in his older brother's chest.

"Ah, I was lonely so I went to get him to while he was sleeping."

 _"Stalker."_ Kyoko thought with a straight face, making a mental note to lock Fuuta-sama's door at night.

Tsuna placed Fuuta beside him and sat up to stretch, his wings extending slightly as well, well _one_ of them did.

Kyoko blinked robotically,then wiped her eyes to ensure that she wasn't seeing things. Then she began to muffle her laughter with her hand. "Tsunayoshi-sama!" She held her sides, laughing so loud that Fuuta woke up.

"Oniichan, your left wing is folded weirdly. It looks _gross._ " Fuuta said bluntly, and wiped his eyes blearily.

Tsuna turned a bit to look at his left wing and was shocked to discover why Kyoko was laughing and that Fuuta was telling the truth. Not that his precious baby brother was a liar, only that he often liked to play pranks on Tsuna.

"W-W-W-W-What the hell is wrong with my wing?!" Tsuna shouted loudly, causing Fuuta and Kyoko, having stopped laughing, to cover their ears.

"Well then, breakfast is ready in the room across from where dinner was last night. Your father is already awaiting the two of you. Please excuse me, your Highnesses." And with that, Kyoko turned to leave.

"Wait! Kyoko-chan," The girl stopped at the sound of her name and opened the door once more and peeked through. "Just Tsuna and Fuuta-kun are fine." The brunet smiled.

Kyoko nodded and left the room.

"My poor wing...why did such a thing happen to you...?" Tsuna asked his wing with crocodile tears ***** in his eyes.

"Tsuna-nii," Fuuta pushed his hand against the mattress a few times and came to a conclusion. "This is a mattress for humans. Wings can't go through this kind like they can at home."

"But still! This is bent too much! I'm not even that heavy!" Tsuna cried aloud again, much to the annoyance of Fuuta.

"That's not what your wing said when you were crushing it last night..." Fuuta muttered to himself, but his brother caught it, and took on a depressed face.

"Wait," Fuuta began to look around and came to a realization. "This isn't my room! Where am I?!" It was Fuuta's turn to yell. He turned to his brother, who began to visibly sweat. Fuuta suddenly had a menacing voice. "Tsuna-nii!"

"I-I gotta go Fuu-kun! Kyoko said Father is waiting and I don't want him to be upset with me! See ya!" And Tsuna set his wings as a casual collared shirt, threw on some jeans and ran out the room before Fuuta got even one more word in.

"What an irresponsible Prince." Fuuta shook his head and got up to chase after him.

* * *

 _ ***** Crocodile tears represent crying but not expressing true sorrow_

* * *

"And! And! And then he comes- BURSTING through the door!"

"Uh-huh."

"Disguised as a raggedy looking _little girl_ of all things."

"Oh wowww."

"And then!..."

"He didn't."

"..."

"Whoa he'd never."

"You could at least listen a little, G!" Giotto said to his advisor, who had arrived just in time for breakfast.

"What'd you say?" G asked, much to his own amusement but not so much his King.

"You just got here and yet you're already teasing me, G. If that's all you plan to do then you can go back to Vongola!" Giotto sat down and began to angrily fork food into his mouth.

G, on the other hand, sighed and put down his utensil. He was glad there wasn't any staff in the room to hear this embarrassing conversation. "I don't need to listen to your rambles to know how you feel. It's hard to be a dad and a king at once. Not to mention that you have to hold a serious face more than usual since this is a new ally- or enemy. I get it, I truly do, Ieyasu." G put another serving of food in his mouth.

Giotto looked up at his friend with the face of an excited puppy. _Maybe G actually did understand his struggles! Any minute now, he'd offer himself to be the new King of Vong-_

"But don't think I haven't caught on you slimy bastard."

 _Wait what?_

"You're only so harsh on Tsuna because you want him to hurry up and become king, and don't deny it because I _know_ I'm right." G said in a needed harsh tone.

"But G!" Giotto began to sniffle heavily with large comedic tears coming out of his watery eyes. "Its so harddd! I was just relaxing in the countryside when suddenly-'Hey Giotto-sama you're king now since your father died and we can't find your older brother Iemitsu _anywhere._ Please bring your wife and kid to the castle and handle all this famine, child death, and riots that the king left as your " _inheritance_ ," see you soon!' Giotto ranted, mocking the voice of the soldier who'd contacted him.

"Yes I remember, especially since you were at _my_ countryside home." G said, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Right after his idiotic friend got the call, he begged him to leave his nice and comfortable life to travel to the heart of Vongola with him as his advisor.

"Get back here Tsuna-nii!

"Haha! You have be faster Fuu-kun!

Giotto sighed. "I wish I could return to the days when I ran throughout the castle, chasing Iemitsu-nii. So laid back and carefree with the knowledge that I would never be king."

G's face sympathized with him.

The door flew open quickly and Tsuna ran in and circled around the table, followed by Fuuta. He almost ran past Giotto-sama, but stopped suddenly, causing Fuuta to run into him with an "Ugh!"

"Tsunayoshi, I trust you slept well? You seem to be full of energy." Giotto spoke calmly, while sipping his coffee.

"Yes Father, sorry to disturb you." And the playfulness drained from the room as quickly as it came.

"You're young, it's what you do." Giotto said quietly, slightly hoping Tsuna wouldn't hear it. Yet he did, and Giotto avoided his confused eyes until he focused on something else.

"Ah! G-san!" Tsuna sat across from G, prompting Fuuta to sit next to his brother. "Welcome to Rainboria!"

G raised his glass in a sort of "cheers" way. "Thank you Tsuna. How's she been treating you?"

"Well I haven't explored too much just yet, but it's been pretty cool! Fuuta and I have met many humans already! Right Fuuta-kun?"

Fuuta only nodded, as he was already stuffing his face with food and Tsuna opted to do the same.

"Would you like to head into town again today, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto suggested, to the surprise of everyone.

"E-Eh? Really?" Tsuna stuttered out.

"Yes, it would be a good chance for you to-!" Giotto was cut off abruptly by a certain brunet's body crashing into him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Father!" Tsuna exclaimed. Then he turned and swallowed all of his food in one 'gulp.'

"Fuuta do you want to come with me?" Tsuna offered to the little boy who also just finished eating.

"Nah, I want to check out the library here. Go ahead without me."

"Aw, okay...Well I'm off then-"

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto called him right as he reached the door. His usual straight line of a mouth did a weird dance, as if it was attempting to lift both ends up together but could only do one. "Have fun."

Tsuna beamed with happiness and bowed to Giotto-sama. "Thank you, please excuse me!"

...

"How'd I do?" Giotto asked G quietly so Fuuta wouldn't hear, looking like a young boy who just gave his mother his first drawing.

"Great." G simply said. "It's time for our meeting now, by the way."

"Right." Giotto stood up. "Fuuta~," He called to the boy who was sitting and twiddling his thumbs. "Come with papa so he can drop you off at the library! Ok Fuu-kun~?" Giotto easily smiled to the young boy.

Meanwhile Fuuta thought angrily: _So that's where that god-forsaken nickname came from._

* * *

Tsuna wandered through the castle, realizing that he didn't actually know how to get in and out of it yet. He then came across what appeared to be the kitchen. He entered, not seeing anyone at first but jumped a bit when someone spoke out to him.

"Who are you? A lost monkey?"

He turned around and a woman in a traditional maid's outfit was making what looked like cookies while addressing him. As a "monkey" to boot.

"Er, sort of. How do I get out of this maze? Could you direct me to the town?" Tsuna asked. The woman seemed to already be on edge, although she also could've had some _seriously_ bad bitchy resting face.

"A maid is about to head out to do some shopping. She should be able to assist you in just a moment."

Said maid then appeared. "Alright Hana-chan, I'm heading-Oh! Hello Tsunayoshi-sama, what can we help you with?"

"Sama?" Hana whispered to Kyoko.

"Sorry I thought I told you before! This is Prince Tsunayoshi Vongola from the Fairy Kingdom." Kyoko whispered back.

"Hmm, interesting." Hana said more to herself than anyone.

"I was looking to go into town for a bit, but was having trouble getting there."

"Ah, ok. I was as well, so lets go together hm?"

And with that, the new friends left the kitchen and continued down the hallway.

"I'll take you down the more scenic route instead of the servant's way, ok?" Kyoko informed him.

"Whichever is easiest for you..." Tsuna said, although he was clearly already getting caught up the beautiful paintings and greenery outside the windows.

Suddenly many sounds of metal ' _clinking'_ and ' _clanging'_ together could be heard further down the hallway.

"What is that?" Tsuna said and walked faster, coming across a large doorway that led to a big tiled room. The room was full of men with swords, all paired with another and sparring.

Then he registered a voice yelling out commands to the men sparring, but not participating himself.

"Haruma put more thrust into that jab!"

"Stop hesitating, Tatsuki!"

"Ryota I can see you giving me lip from here!"

"Takeshi mentioned to you that he was the Head Knight correct? Well there he is in action." Kyoko spoke like a proud mother.

"Yeah, it's kind of amazing to see someone command all those people with just the sound of their voice." Tsuna noted.

"Er...Tsuna, you do know your dad is a king right?" Kyoko reminded him, but they were spotted before he could reply.

"Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-sama!" Takeshi jogged over to the pair to greet them. Unlike the matching training outfits everyone was wearing, Takeshi wore a casual t-shirt and sweatpants. "Welcome to my little corner of the castle- the training room!"

"It's so big! Are these all of the knights?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"In training, yes. Inevitably we'll only pick 15 or so of the 50, and let some of our older knights go." Takeshi informed him.

"Oh, that's a little sad." Tsuna thought aloud, feeling bad for the old men.

"Well, there's a large service and attempted service bonus that comes with it. What are you two up to?" Takeshi asked, looking back and forth between Kyoko and Tsuna.

"We're heading into the town to do some shopping and sightseeing." Kyoko told the man.

"Oh really? Can I join you? I was just about to head out anyways." Takeshi confessed.

"Aren't you a little busy right now?" Tsuna pointed to the men sparring behind him.

"Yeah but it's no problem." Takeshi turned around and cupped his mouth. "Oi! Squalo!"

A man with long silver hair who had been sparring with what looked like a promising recruit. "What?! Can't you see I''m busy?!"

"I'm heading out now, take over training for me!"

"YOU JUST GOT HERE!"

"Alright bye-bye!" And with that Takeshi turned the three of them around and began walking away much to the protest of Tsuna and Kyoko.

"Um Takeshi-kun are you sure you're available right now?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, it sure didn't look like it..." Tsuna agreed.

"Maa, maa, don't worry about it. Let's go!" Takeshi assured them and pushed them further down the hallway while from the training room one could hear:

"ALRIGHT YOU RUNTS LISTEN UP, THERE'S A NEW GUY RUNNING THIS SHOW!"

* * *

"-And that's the famous statue of Renato-sama. No one knows who built it but it's extremely accurate, down to every last etch in his crown." Kyoko informed Tsuna.

"Wow, it does look just like him. Is this gold?" He inquired, hesitant to touch it.

"Yes, but it you touch it for longer than 3 seconds, it's considered bad luck." Takeshi added.

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Best to leave it alone overall then."

"Oh!" Takeshi looked with anticipation down a nearby street. "I should pick up some fish for my father's shop. Would you all like to come with me?"

"Yep!" Both of his friends replied.

"Alright, it's this way!" Takeshi led them down the street until they came across a shop selling fresh fish. Takeshi ordered one Salmon and two Tunas.

"How odd..." Tsuna said while eyeing the fish Takeshi was holding. Specifically the "Tuna."

"Hmm? Do you have fish in Vongola?" Kyoko asked as she inspected some bread. They'd temporarily stopped for Kyoko's needs.

"Not really. Vongola's very inland, I've only heard of fish but there's no way to really see them anywhere. Besides, most fairies don't have meats in their diet."

"I thought the three of you were picking pieces out of your food." Takeshi thought back to what little he recalled from last night's dinner. "But things got blurry really fast." He laughed.

"Yes, they certainly did." Kyoko also chuckled.

"Well, I'm open to trying it. Even though I'll likely get a stomachache afterwards." Tsuna consented.

The trio continued down the streets, taking lefts, taking rights, realizing they should've taken a left instead of a right.

"Here it is!" Takeshi presented the the sushi shop to Tsuna, who whistled in appreciation. "My old man's shop!"

"It's so busy inside, he must be very good." Tsuna noticed.

"Yeah, I'll go drop this off inside and be right back out, okay?" And Takeshi disappeared in the bustling crowd.

"Do you like fish, Kyoko san?" Is what Tsuna turned around to say to the girl but saw she was already down at another stall, asking about eggs.

Tsuna sighed, and sat down on the stairs of Takeshi's father's shop. It was such a hot day, and he'd been shown so much of the _unexpectedly_ large town that he was nearly exhausted!

He closed his eyes and reveled in the cloud that passed over the burning Sun.

Except this cloud spoke. And it threatened him, of all things.

"Herbivore, I will bite you to death."

* * *

 **(A/N)** Hope you liked it even though I meant to have Hayato in this more! I have some sort of idea for pairings but I'm unsure if I want it to be All27 (save for a few) or R27. I love R27 to death, but isn't it little weird for Reborn (Renato-sama) to be trying to "get with" the son of Giotto if he's also trying to form an alliance with him...? What do you guys think? Let me know and **read the following segment if you're curious about ages**!

* * *

Here are all the characters' ages thus far. When new characters are introduced and actively have lines, I'll have their ages listed at the end.

 _Tsuna V._ \- 19

 _Giotto V._ \- 42 (I know this seems really old but Tsuna is older so please bear with me (｡•́︿•̀｡) )

 _Fuuta V._ \- 8

 _Renato S._ \- 31

 _Hayato G._ \- 19

 _Takeshi Y._ \- 20

 _Kyoko S._ \- 18

 _Ryohei S._ \- 21

 _Hana K._ \- 19

 _G_ \- 41

 _Lal M._ \- 27

 _Colonnello_ \- 26

 _Luce_ \- 30

 _Skull_ \- 18

 _Squalo S. - 21_

 _Nana S. - 40_


	4. No Particular Destination

_Hello good people: Late Chapter is Late...so let me know if you all think this is bad or poorly written because it's a little rushed. For some reason I understand 1-10 scale ratings really well, so that'd be nice._ Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna hadn't ever seen a weapon like that before. It appeared to be a long stick, with a shorter stick, um- _sticking_ out of it. It was also rounded, possibly stunting the blows. Then again, if this man who reminded him of Alaude actually landed a hit with his 100mph swings, it wouldn't make a difference at all. Luckily, Tsuna was fast on his feet.

The first almost-blow caught Tsuna by surprise. The man stated something about him being an herbivore, which was true, and then the next second he was swinging that stick around.

He was definitely aiming for his crotch. Tsuna leaped to the side just in time, and a round hole was left in the wooden stairs of Takeshi's father's shop.

"H-Hey! Don't mess up their shop you jerk!" Tsuna yelled at the weirdo. He could've sworn he saw a very, very, tiny flinch come from the man, as his eyes slightly widened when he realized Tsuna wasn't there anymore.

"I-It's Hibari-san, dear. We'd better leave if we don't want to get caught up..."

"I wonder who he's here for?"

"Kya, I'm scared!"

Tsuna heard the patrons of the sushi shop complain about this 'Hibari-san.'

The man stood up and turned to face Tsuna with an unreadable face.

* * *

 _Who is this Omnivore in an Herbivore's clothing?_ Hibari Kyoya wondered to himself. _He's not from around here, otherwise my committee and I would know even the time of day he was born._

The eager fighter let one side of his mouth raise up in anticipation. _How exciting._ He then lunged forward, his tonfa held tightly in his right hand and aimed for the stranger's face. Predictably, the man dodged and stepped to his left.

Hibari-san smirked. _Gotcha._

When the man sidestepped, Hibari's left arm flew out to meet him there. Tsuna's jaw was hit from below by a hidden second tonfa.

Hibari saw that the young man was clearly surprised. He looked somewhat skilled and was able to move quickly, so it'd probably been a while since he was hit with the full intentions of someone inflicting pain. But Hibari was better.

Tsuna stumbled backwards, caught very off guard.

The mumbling of the customers grew louder and many scrambled out.

"That hurt! What'd you do that for?!" Tsuna cried out.

 _Wao._ Hibari thought. _That should've broken his jaw to pieces._

Suddenly a high pitched gasp/scream broke through the crowds that were avoiding the fight.

Kyoko came running to where the fighters were and out her hands on her knees to catch her breath for a moment. "Hi-Hibari-san! You can't attack him!"

Hibari only gave a cold stare, both tonfas still drawn readily. "You are not my King, and accordingly shall not tell me what I can and can not do."

"Ah?! I thought it was you causing trouble again, Kyoya!" Takeshi said as he also came outside, having heard the commotion of the customers.

Hibari also turned to glare at him, knowing that he'd never given anyone permission to call him by his first name.

"That's the Prince of Vongola, Tsunayoshi-sama!" The two said in sync, while said man rubbed his jaw with his fists clenched. Tsuna knew that it wouldn't be wise to fight back, since he was a foreigner here and didn't know the strength of his opponent.

"Hn...And?" Hibari raised his tonfas to Takeshi in challenge.

"And so your precious King would be none too pleased to find that you beat up the child of his future alliance." Takeshi said mischievously, planning to tattle if anything were to go awry. Even though he knew Hibari would hunt him down after.

Hibari studied Takeshi for signs of a bluff, but didn't find any. He turned on his heels to exit, bumping shoulders with the omnivore who was doing a surprisingly poor job of glaring back at him.

"I'll be back omnivore, and then I'll properly bite you to death." The black haired man stated firmly, and went on his way, with crowds of people in the market place parting, allowing him to leave.

* * *

"Are you okay Tsuna-sama! I understand if you want to complain to your father or to Renato-sama or-" Kyoko fussed, dusting invisible specks off of Tsuna's shirt and inspecting his injured jaw. However she paused when Tsuna put up a silencing hand.

"I..." Tsuna began quietly and Takeshi and Kyoko leaned in closer to hear him better. They braced for him to yell at the two for allowing him to get hurt.

"I just want to be called Tsuna, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna smiled broadly, ignoring the pain of his jaw.

"But your jaw-" Kyoko tried again.

"I should've seen it coming!" Tsuna easily chuckled and threw his hands behind his head casually. He began to walk forward with no particular destination with Takeshi and Kyoko trailing behind him. "Actually, my father would be embarrassed to find that I allowed someone to land a hit on me. So let's just keep this a secret, ok?" Tsuna turned his head to look back and the two and wink.

"If you're really ok, then I suppose it's fine." Takeshi agreed. Tsuna was stranger than he'd originally thought.

"It's against my better judgment, but alright." Kyoko also agreed to keep silent on the matter. She glanced to her right and noticed the time displayed on the town's main large clock. "Oh no! I'm due back at the castle right about now. Would you two like to join me on the way back?" Kyoko addressed Takeshi and Tsuna.

"Yeah I should head back too. It's about time for Squalo to start trying to see who can fist fight as well, and that's never pretty. Coming Tsuna?" Takeshi shook his head slowly, and then he and Kyoko both looked at the fairy.

"Thanks but no...I think I'll try to make my way to open waters." Tsuna confessed, having been wanting to see such things for a while.

"Shall we show you the way? It's a bit complex with many twists and turns..." Takeshi offered.

"Nah, I'll be alright. But you should introduce me to your father some time, Takeshi-kun." Tsuna smiled.

"Will do. Then- see you 'round the castle sometime!" Takeshi and Kyoko said their farewells and walked back down the path past the Yamamoto shop, soon disappearing into the crowd.

Tsuna watched them go, then turned back and continued down the pathway aimlessly. He saw stands of various variety, but they eventually all came down to either food or clothing. Vongola didn't have anything like this. Instead of streets upon streets of stands, stalls and the occasional eatery, Vongola was packed with official grocery stores and clothing brands. Tsuna concluded that he quite liked this way of shopping. Rather than walking around a large building and the only interaction being checkout- one could talk with the producer, get to know why they're selling the product and where the products are from.

Tsuna came across a shop with mainly glass windows. They allowed him to see what was being sold and it looked to be many old objects. They just seemed out of place with the rest of the town.

This looks interesting... Tsuna thought and entered the store.

There was the sound of a soft bell as the door opened. The lighting wasn't great, possibly to disguise flaws in the products. But nonetheless Tsuna began to wander around, cautiously touching objects here and there.

He came to realize that the cashier was located in the back of the store. There, Tsuna saw an old man speaking in a low voice with a customer. The old man looked rather sophisticated to be working in such a dusty shop. Tsuna almost walked past the place, everyone else did so as if it wasn't even there.

The old man had on a white, long sleeved collar shirt that was covered by his checkered brown and black vest. The customer he was talking with leaned towards the elder, his elbows resting on the glass case gently. The customer wore an outfit even more formal. A black suit with a complimenting red dress shirt. His lengthy silver hair was tied back into a ponytail with some strands falling to the front. Tsuna thought that he kind of looked like...

"Hayato-san?" Tsuna called out to the man who turned around and was revealed to be said person.

"Tsuna-sama! What are you doing here?! Ah, I don't mean to say that you can't be here but I just-" Hayato began to fret.

"It's fine Hayato-san, please calm down..." Tsuna raised his hands up in defense of the Hayato's rapid questions. "I was looking around with Takeshi and Kyoko earlier, but they went back to the castle. So I've just been going around by myself for a bit." Tsuna gave the advisor-in-training the short version of his day, deciding not to mention the near assassination on his life.

"That idiot Takeshi! What if you got lost all by yourself, Tsuna-sama?!" Gokudera worried aloud. Honestly Takeshi never thinks.

Tsuna laughed awkwardly at the concern. "It's fine, they had their own business to attend to anyways, so I insisted."

The old man gently tapped Hayato's shoulder, who had his back to him. "Who is this young man?"

"Oh! My bad oyaji, this is a Foreign Royal: Prince Tsunayoshi of the-" Hayato proudly boasted, happy to be able to introduce someone that he believed to be so great.

Tsuna, however, believed that even though this old man would likely not do him any harm, it wasn't necessary for him to know where Tsuna came from and what he truly was. He therefore cut off Hayato's introduction with- "But I just go by Tsuna. It's nice to meet you, sir."

The old man bowed forward lightly out of respect. "Likewise, your highness."

Tsuna ignored the formality, considering he'd just stated what he preferred to be called. You can't always teach an old dog new tricks. "So what are you doing here Hayato? Just stop by to chat?"

"I've been saving up for something. Follow me please, Tsuna-sama!" The silver head made a 'follow me' gesture, and the two men walked to the other side of the store, which Tsuna had yet to reach. The centerpiece, if you will, was an elegant, black piano. Unlike the other items in the shop, it lacked dust and it had aged with wondrous grace.

"It's amazing..." Tsuna whispered. "And I'm not just saying that- this is truly beautiful Hayato..." He walked the perimeter of the instrument, touching it lightly and gently. The light of the soon-to-be sunset fell on it peacefully, dust visible in the sun rays. "Can you play or do you want it for other reasons? I don't know much about human history but in Vongola this would be considered quite old..." Tsuna asked carefully. Again, Tsuna didn't know much about humans but he wasn't sure if a fairy of the same age would save up for a random piano.

"It was my late mother's." Hayato smiled wistfully at the thought of her. "After she passed, I was put into foster care and wasn't allowed to inherit anything from our old house." He grimaced for a second and scratched his left arm in what Tsuna then believed to be a nervous reaction.

Apparently foster care wasn't so great.

"But about two years ago I was released from my foster home and I moved to Rainboria. Then, some months ago, I came across this shop and I found the piano. I knew it was the same one because- over here." Hayato gestured again and he and Tsuna leaned down by the frontal right leg and in its wood was etched:

 _Hayato and mommy's piano_

Tsuna smiled warmly at the child-like writing. It reminded him that he had another sibling on the way. "That's lovely, Hayato-kun." Tsuna ignored the sharp and dramatic gasp Hayato took at the affectionate honorific. "I'm glad you were able to find something so important to you." Tsuna's eyes flickered a warm and calm orange tone for just a moment.

A small blush crept up onto Hayato's face. "T-Thank you Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna stood up and clapped his hands together once. "Well! I guess I'll leave you to your business here then. Or would you like to accompany me on a walk for a bit?" Tsuna asked Hayato.

"I'd be more than grateful!" Hayato agreed.

"Great, let's go!" Tsuna exclaimed to the other man.

* * *

The two wandered through the market place together, chatting lightly about whatever popped into their heads. A near half hour later, the shops slowed and stopped altogether, with Hayato and Tsuna reaching a local park.

Healthy green grass filled the vast majority of the park. Children happily played games on the open field, laughing gleefully as two women spoke quietly to one another and watched the kids jump and yell about this and that. A sidewalk stretched horizontally at the top of the large grass patch, and people in pairs strolled slowly on it.

Tsuna gasped loudly. His eyes sparkled in amazement and his jaw comically slacked loosely.

Beyond the sidewalk, an iron railing lines the land for miles. Just past the rails, the Earth dropped into a cliff and became the largest body of water that Tsuna had ever seen. The water stretched on for what seemed like forever but was stopped by the sunset.

"That's a lovely picture...I-I feel like I'm looking at a painting." Tsuna commented and began to make his way across the grass to a bench by the rails, with Hayato not too far behind.

"Do you really think so Tsuna-sama? It's like this most days. I don't believe anyone thinks it's particularly special." Hayato contrasted. Sure, he thought it was a nice view when he first came to Rainboria but now it was just another aspect of the town.

The pair reached the bench, waving slightly at passersbys who recognized Hayato from castle businesses and the like.

Tsuna shook his head in disagreement and adjusted his position on the bench. He turned around to face the water, putting one leg on the bench and resting his head on his elbow and his elbow on his leg. "Vongola is very deep inland so it's hard to see the sunrise or sunset. Our ancestors developed many stories, poems, and tales about it, however."

"May I know one?" Hayato asked, pen and paper already magically in hand.

Tsuna practically giggled at the curiosity. "Alright, umm what's a good one...Oh I know! I'll tell you Fuuta's favorite."

 _"The Fairy that abandons his past,_

 _and chases the next day,_

 _will only find the day he dreamt behind him."_

Hayato had always considered himself to be quite intelligent, but was a little embarrassed to admit to Tsuna that he didn't understand.

Tsuna only laughed again. "Yeah most of 'em are like that. Really noble sounding but with basic meanings. It's about patience. It's rather literal too. Someone who literally chases the next day, or the sun, and leaves his past behind, or the current day, will only find his future, or "the day he dreamt", in days to come. The last bit is also literal. If you chase the sun, you'll be met with the sunset, only find the night- while the sun then rises behind you."

"That's so deep, Tsuna-sama. You must be a genius!" Hayato exclaimed, now understanding what it meant. Hayato then became curious about Fuuta-sama's intelligence if that was his "favorite."

"Hardly, but thanks." Tsuna drew his eyes away from the beautiful scene and looked at his friend. "Did you have today off? From your training I mean."

"The day, yes, but not the night. I have some lessons to attend from Luce-san herself." Hayato boasted.

"Um, not to burst your bubble but I don't think it's going to get much more night than this Hayato-kun."

Hayato stood and squinted to look at the large town clock in the distance. It was nearing time for his instruction. "Ah! You're right Tsuna-sama! I better go, and you should come with me." He stood and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the castle.

"No, I'll rest here for a bit longer." Tsuna decided, noticing that the women were now leaving with their children.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be by yourself for too long..." Hayato confessed.

Tsuna appreciated Hayato looking at him in a more friendly than princely manner, but his mind was set. "It's fine. I can defend myself pretty well ya' know?"

Hayato sighed and shook his head. "Alright then. Just yell if you need me, I won't be too far. Do you remember the way back?"

"Nope!" Tsuna laughed as his friend repeated the same worried action. "It's fine, I'll make it back in one perfect piece. Now hurry and get to your class!"

"Y-Yes Tsuna-sama! Thank you for your concern!" Hayato bowed at a 90 degree angle and then turned and walked off. He turned back around and waved with much exaggeration. Tsuna waved lightly back, and then he was gone.

Tsuna sighed heavily. Peace. It was rare. Sure, a lot of the chaos around him was his own fault but even Tsuna had his limits. Today he'd maxed them out.

"The sun's almost gone."

A deep and calm voice stated from near Tsuna. Said man visibly flinched and jerked his head back around to see-

"Hie! You're that- that jerk from before!...Or not?" The fairy prince screeched. Upon further inspection, this wasn't his previous attacker. This man had a much softer expression and wore different attire. A red shirt of sorts and white pants that were a bit baggy but pleasantly so. His hair was also longer, and if Tsuna could see correctly, it was pulled back into a single braid.

"I don't believe we've met." The corners of the man's eyes crinkled a bit as he smiled gently. "My name is Fon. May I know yours?" He bowed slightly forward, while Tsuna still appeared to inspect his face.

"It's...Tsuna." He eventually admitted. "You look like someone I met earlier. Except less grouchy." Tsuna bluntly said.

That must have been amusing, as Fon chuckled but covered his mouth with his long sleeve.

"It seems you've met my cousin, Kyoya. I can safely assume that it was none too pleasant." Fon implied, eyeing the very, very slight bruising on Tsuna's cheek. "I should apologize for his actions."

Tsuna stood and waved his hands to excuse Fon's apology. "No, I was rude to go and call you a jerk before I'd even introduced myself. Please forgive me." This time Tsuna bowed, but in apology.

Fon only smiled at him. He seemed satisfied although Tsuna hadn't done much. "I don't know where he became so arrogant. Many are shocked to learn that we're even related. I, a physical therapist, am the cousin of a man who has on more than one occasion, beat someone senseless out of aggression."

"A Physical Therapist?" Tsuna asked. That was an odd job for someone who seemed as calm and mellow as Fon was. The other part of his sentence was believable however.

"Yes, it's true. I'm sure that I don't appear to be the right man for the job, but I have a very, er, particular clientele." Fon admitted with a lopsided grin that was full of mischief.

"Hmm is that so...? I don't really have a job I guess." Tsuna said with a slight pout and scratched the back of his head. It wasn't as if he was paid to be a prince.

Fon laughed at that. "Someone people just have responsibilities. Those can serve as jobs too."

"I suppose they can..." Tsuna said, as Fon sat next to him while Tsuna turned to face the sunset, the top of the arch just minutes away from disappearing but the dark had already taken over. Street lights flickered on and showed pathways leading everywhere. The park was empty now, save for the two men.

"Speaking of my job, I'll have a client arriving soon." Fon said and rose from the bench to begin making his way back. "I must go, and you shouldn't stay out too late yourself." Fon bowed slightly once more. "I enjoyed meeting you, Tsunayoshi-san. I do believe we will see one another again."

"Likewise." Tsuna smiled and nodded his head. Fon smiled again and turned on his heels to make his exit.

Tsuna inspected the park scene once more, finding satisfaction in its emptiness. The greenery moved slightly from the ocean's night breezes. Street lights provided a faint but efficient white light throughout the area, with Tsuna sitting directly underneath one.

"Huh?" Tsuna voiced aloud. "Did I tell him my full name?"

* * *

"This is such an old kingdom! Way older than Vongola..." Fuuta exclaimed, nose nearly touching the inside of the Rainborian History book. "Oh, when'd it get so late?!"

He bent the page he was on and closed the large book. It was humorous to see him walk around with the text that was almost his size. He pushed the library door open with his foot and left the quiet room.

"It should be about dinner time, I think. Is Tsuna-nii back yet?" Fuuta asked himself, deciding not to contact his brother and to just wait it out. He waddled awkwardly with the book for a bit, before putting it down on the floor to rest.

Sighing, he noticed a well lit room a few paces ahead of him. If he was remembering the castle layout correctly, this would be a-

"Kitchen?" Fuuta said to himself as he wandered in. There were mainly bare counters, two sinks and an oven/stove. As well as a door that likely led to a dining room of sorts. It must not have been the main kitchen, per se, as it was smaller than the room Fuuta had been assigned. "Mmm...something smells good." Fuuta sniffed the air and felt himself nearly drool.

The stove had a tall pot of...something. Whatever it was, it smelled delightful.

Fuuta approached the pot and aimed to lift the top off by its knob. The knob, however, was as hot as the bottom of the pot probably was.

"Ah! Ouch!" Fuuta hissed a bit, released the top, and shook his hand around to cool it down.

"Oh no! Are you okay?!" A girl rushed over to Fuuta, having just come in from the other door. "Let me see your hand!" She inspected his fingers and dragged him over to one of the sinks. She turned it on and made the water cold.

The girl wore all white with a cloth wrapped around her head, a long sleeved shirt, and a white apron around her waist. She had blue pants and her hair was put into two long braids.

"I'm so sorry, I should've written a warning that the pot was...hey wait a minute- Who are you?" She asked, now with an accusatory voice and turning the water off.

Fuuta stared blankly at the character change before clearing his throat. "I-I'm Fuuta. My family is staying here for a while. Who are you?"

She stared closely at him, her face entirely too close to his. "Hmmm..." She hummed in thought before her frown turned into a smile. "I'm I-Pin! I'm here to train to become a chef in the castle! Nice to meet you!" The girl thrust her hand in a way that Fuuta's non-hurt hand wouldn't have to shake.

"Nice to meet you too..." Fuuta said uneasily while shaking the girl's hand.

I-Pin turned around and grabbed a ladle and an oven mitt. "Are you lost Fuuta-san? Usually guests don't make their way to the kitchen." She put the oven mitt on to take the top off of the pot, and used the ladle to stir a bit.

"Not really, I'm just going around." Fuuta watched her stir and add in some spices and seasonings from the cabinets above. "Say, are we about the same age? I'm eight."

"Hehe!" I-Pin giggled. "I've one-upped, er, three-upped you Fuuta-san! I'm 11." She looked at Fuuta for a moment and smiled broadly.

"I see, I was wondering why you were taller than me." Fuuta pouted a bit. He then smiled as well. Friends can be hard to come by, so he'd better take them where he can get them. "Then- I'll call you I-pin-nee!"

"That's fine Fuuta-san, what shall I call you?" I-Pin asked, still altering the contents of the pot.

"Just Fuuta? There's no need for anything more." Fuuta said bluntly.

"Alright, Fuuta it is." She smiled again, and a silence fell over the kitchen. Fuuta simply watched I-Pin cook while said girl hummed a little tune. He then remembered something that had been bugging him for a while.

"Say, I-Pin-nee?" She hummed in response. "Why aren't there any children in the castle? I mean to say, where is Renato-sama's family?"

I-Pin tensed up for just a second, but Fuuta saw it.

"He..." I-Pin put down her utensils and turned to face Fuuta. "He's not really considered likable to other kingdoms and he'd never wed a citizen. They find him to be rather, um how do you say this, intolerable. His attitude, that is. Others recognizes his charm and intelligence, but also his arrogance. Therefore no one wants to marry him and no one wants their children to marry him." I-Pin confessed in a whisper, while bending down a bit to Fuuta's height. "This is quite a taboo topic however, so please don't tell anyone what I've said." I-Pin put her hands in a begging gesture. "Okay, Fuuta?"

Fuuta stared at her for a moment, and I-Pin briefly wondered if he truly understood her but he agreed. "Of course I-Pin-nee! My friend in my home taught me how to keep secrets very well!"

I-Pin smiled kindly and chuckled. "Now! Would you like to watch me make a cake?"

Fuuta jumped up and down excitedly. "Yeah!"

I-Pin lifted him up and sat him atop the counter. "Ok then Fuuta! So first, you need to..."

* * *

 _Far, far away from the castle of Rainboria, into the deepest part of the forest and still past that, once can witness the Earth changing around them. The grass, sheltered from light by tall trees, leaves it's state of frail existence and begins to faintly glow green and radiate life. The trees remain, but seem to split and block other paths, with a means of creating their own for you. Follow that path for what will feel like hours of miles upon miles...and you'll find the Kingdom of Vongola awaiting you._

* * *

"Achoo!" A small child sitting on a couch sneezed into his hand. He looked down and saw snot on the hands of his cow suit. He wiped his hand on the seat, before a girl who entered the room could see. "Someone must be talking about Ore-sama!"

The girl laughed and sat down next to him. Her short hair was dark purple and was shaped into a pineapple. "Of course Lambo-kun, you are great after all. Now what would the great Lambo-kun want for lunch today?"

The little boy known as Lambo tilted his head to think. "Hmm- Oh I know! I want Chrome-nee's famous Kale and Soba dish!" Lambo exclaimed happily. That was his favorite after all.

"Alright, alright. No mushrooms right?" The girl named Chrome asked.

"Ugh! No mushrooms!" Lambo said childishly, and Chrome chuckled, knowing that he didn't like such foods. "How about extra sugar?"

"No way Lambo! Your father would be upset if we gave you back in a sugar frenzy." Chrome scolded him for his request.

Lambo only pouted in return while Chrome stood up and left for the kitchen.

Tears began to form in the corners of the young boy's eyes. "M-meanie stinky Chrome-nee."

"Oya, oya. Don't call my lovely sister such things." A deeply mischievous voice muttered into Lambo's ear.

"AHHHH!" Lambo screamed at the top of his lungs and reached into his large afro and began throwing handfuls of Fareian powder at the man who suddenly appeared.

Handfuls of it.

"Lambo stop-" He tried.

Handfuls.

"Lambo it's m-"

More and more handfuls.

"Damn it Lambo! It's me- Mukuro!" Murkuro grabbed his hands and yelled at him, which proved to be a bad choice.

The boy stopped and stared at Mukuro with eyes wide open. "D...Don't yell at me!" Then there were tears and screams.

Chrome came rushing into was looked like a golden, glistening, blue pineapple man trying to murder a crying baby cow.

Chrome sighed heavily.

"Welcome back Onii-chan, please don't torment Lambo when things have been going so well." She said dully as Lambo's hands flailed wildly, aiming for the face of the oldest of the three.

"I'm not even doing anythi- LAMBO DON"T SLAP ME!"

"Oh really? I'll bet you scared him when you arrived so unexpectedly." Chrome said and turned away from the scene to finish making Lambo's meal.

"Get away pineapple monster! Go go go AWAY!" Lambo cried and shouted, now less enthusiastically flinging powder and crying more than anything.

"Tch," Mukuro sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Chrome, my dear. Remind me why you always agree to babysit whenever this brat's father asks?

He ignored Lambo's plea of "I'm not a baby or a brat!"

"Because," Chrome re-entered the room with two plates of noodles with greens mixed in. "we're all in debt to the work he's doing while our royals are away." She placed both plates on the coffee table in front of the couch, along with utensils.

The two immediately broke apart and began to eat rapidly, albeit more graciously on Mukuro's half.

"How were your classes, Oniisan? I didn't go to campus since my only one was cancelled." Chrome asked, opting to sit down next to Lambo and wipe his previous tears away.

Mukuro, still covered in powder, chuckled in his unique way. "Easy as always, and nothing new. I believe I'll go and train with father this evening. I only came by to visit you." He boasted.

"You mean that mean, good-for-nothing army general?" Lambo said offhandedly, slurping down his noodles.

"You-!" Mukuro tried to start again, but Chrome beat him to it.

"Lambo, that's not nice. Don't call people good-for-nothings, where did you hear that?" Chrome asked. She certainly hadn't said it to him.

"That's what father calls Giotto-sama." He said bluntly.

 _Figures_. Chrome and Mukuro thought simultaneously.

"Speaking of royalty, have you heard from Tsuna-kun, Chrome?" Mukuro asked.

Chrome shook her head worriedly. "No, and I don't want to contact him and thus possibly expose them..." She said, now visibly thinking about her dear friend.

"I thought as much. It's the same for everyone else. We're all just waiting to hear something." Mukuruo looked down at his plate. Tsuna liked Chrome's food too. "Hey brat, have you spoken with Fuuta?"

"Huh?" Lambo looked at Mukuro with a finger up his nose, and grinned as Mukuro's right eye twitched. "Nope! He hasn't reported about all the human candies yet! Hmm...I wonder if he's still always reading and studying..." Then Lambo threw his head back in laughter. "That's why he can't fly! Haha! Because he's always doin' useless stuff like that!"

"You do know that despite never doing those things, _you_ can't fly either." Mukuro deadpanned.

"Sh-shut up! Stupid pineapple weirdo!" Lambo yelled and lifted one leg and kicked the man in his thigh. Although it didn't hurt at all, it had annoyed Mukuro.

Chrome lifted Lambo and put him in her lap. "Don't you two start again." She scolded them both.

"But it was his-" Both Lambo and Mukuro began but the sound of the doorbell on the nearby front door stopped them.

" _Please_ let it be who I think it is." Mukuro took the trouble of answering the door upon himself. He swung it open swiftly and immediately grinned. Before him stood a man with short green hair. He stood with a slouch and wore an un-tucked white dress shirt with black pants. The man had green eyes that matched his hair, and while Mukuro knew him to have a small lightning bolt underneath the eye he so often had closed, it was covered with dark bags.

" _Sr. Lampo_. Please do me the grandest of favors and get your _fucking_ son out of my house." Mukuro growled out, and turned out of the way so that Lampo could enter.

"Ya know..." Lampo seemed to think about which witty response he wanted to use today. "When you have to go up several flights of stairs and you're only met with a small living space- most fairies call it an apartment." Mukuro's left eye also began to twitch and he looked as if he'd been sniffing a certain popular powder.

"Lambo, come on. Let's kick it." Lampo addressed his son, who had been enjoying Chrome rubbing his head. "There's no need for me to come in, if I so much as enter a room with a semi-comfortable floor I'll pass out."

"Is taking over Giotto's work that difficult?" Chrome asked as she walked over, carrying Lambo in her arms.

"No, but it's just the _amount_. That-" He stopped. He gestured to Chrome to cover Lambo's ears, even though he was falling asleep. She did so accordingly.

"Asshole-" He gestured that it was alright now.

"Never does his paper work so there's piles of it. Rooms even!" Lampo exclaimed, and scratched his head in annoyance. "A wealthy noble like me shouldn't be forced to do peasant work..."

"Yes, yes, so sad. Please take your child." Mukuro, still holding the door open, pointed to the sleeping Lambo. He didn't want to, but he had to admit he looked pretty cute asleep.

"Are you sure you're awake enough to fly home?" Chrome asked, honestly more concerned about him dropping Lambo than his well being. "It's only midday, so you could always come later, or just sleep here for a bit."

"Nah, I came all this way for him. Besides, I don't want to have to pay you anymore than for the babysitting, since this pineapple would never let a man sleep under the same roof as you for free."

"You're dead right." Mukuro muttered. "But I must ask, how has Queen Nana's pregnancy been going?"

"Hmm, she's doing well. Knuckle says the kid'll be here in a week or just a bit less. And you guys should go check up on her yourselves, she's quite lonely." Lampo told them, having visited said woman.

"We will. Alright then, goodbye Lambo and Lampo-san. Please be sure to put Lambo right to bed, he's always tired after playing with Mukuro-nii." Chrome smiled.

"Ah, so that's what all that powder is." Lampo smirked at Mukuro. "I thought you were trying a new look." And before any other part of Mukuro's face could twitch, he left with Lambo now in his arms and Mukuro shutting the door behind them.

" _Finally_. Some peace and quiet around here." Mukuro leaned back onto the couches. "Is there anything you wanted to do while it's still early afternoon?" He asked Chrome who also sat down.

"No, but I think I'll go with you and train with father." Chrome stated, having been in the house for too long for one day. "Do you think that'd be okay?" She asked uneasily, sometimes father only wanted to spar with Mukuro.

"I'm sure it will be." Mukuro agreed with her decision. "I wonder what Tsuna is doing right now?"

Chrome seemed to ponder the question deeply. "Probably confused about something."

* * *

 _In Rainboria..._

* * *

"Achoo!"

* * *

It's still Saturday right...Ahem! **Ages listed below**! Did you guys like that sneak-peak to the characters that are fairies? ;) There's a time difference between Vongola and Rainboria, so even though it's becoming night in Rainboria, it's midday in Vongola...Thanks for reading and sticking with this story!

* * *

 _Kyoya H._ \- 21

 _I-Pin_ \- 11

 _Fon_ \- 33

 _Lambo B._ \- 7

 _Chrome D. R. (Sister of Mukuro)_ \- 21

 _Mukuro R. (Brother of Chrome)_ \- 22

 _Lampo B._ \- 35


End file.
